2009
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '''2009' (MMIX) was a common year started on Thursday. Events *In2TV removes Taz-Mania from its line-up. *In 2009, Picturehouse it's now separated from the Time Warner company. On January 15, 2013, it was announced that Picturehouse would be relaunched, after its founder Bob Berney acquired the logo and trademark from Warner Bros.. The four movies are released under the revived Picturehouse label independently until 2015. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 9 - Gran Torino *January 16 - Chandni Chowk to China *January 23 - Inkheart (New Line Cinema) *February 6 - He's Just Not That into You *February 13 - Friday the 13th (New Line Cinema / Paramount Pictures), Under the Sea 3D *March 6 - Watchmen *April 10 - Observe and Report *April 17 - 17 Again (New Line Cinema) *April 22 - Coco Before Chanel *May 1 - Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (New Line Cinema) *May 21 - Terminator Salvation *June 5 - The Hangover *June 22 - My Sister's Keeper (New Line Cinema) *July 15 - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *July 24 - Orphan *August 14 - The Time Traveler's Wife (New Line Cinema) *August 21 - Shorts *August 28 - The Final Destination (New Line Cinema / Warner Bros.) *September 11 - Whiteout *September 18 - The Informant!, The Firm *October 2 - The Invention of Lying *October 9 - Good Hair (HBO Films) *October 16 - Where the Wild Things Are *November 6 - The Box *November 20 - The Blind Side *November 25 - Ninja Assassin *December 11 - Invictus *December 18 - Did You Hear About the Morgans? (Castle Rock Entertainment / Columbia Pictures) *December 25 - Sherlock Holmes Shorts *March 24 - Watchmen: Tales of the Black Freighter and Watchmen: Under the Hood (Direct-to-video short) Television Television shows Television films and specials *January 5 - An American Girl: Chrissa Stands Strong (Warner Bros. Television / HBO Films) *January 19 - The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (Cartoon Network) *January 29 - The Trials of Ted Haggard (HBO) *February 21 - Taking Chance (HBO Films) *March 1 - Ace Ventura Jr.: Pet Detective (Warner Bros. Television / Warner Premiere / Morgan Creek Productions) *March 16 - Death on a Factory Farm (HBO) *April 18 - Grey Gardens (HBO Films) *May 7 - China's Unnatural Disaster: The Tears of Sichuan Province (HBO Films) *May 31 - Into the Storm (HBO Films) *August 1 - The Last Campaign of Governor Booth Gardner (HBO Films) *September 3 - A Dog Year (HBO Films) *September 7 - The Last Truck: Closing of a GM Plant (HBO Films) *September 13 - Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (Warner Bros. Television / Warner Premiere / Hanna-Barbera) *November 8 - Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (Cartoon Network) *November 25 - Ben 10: Alien Swarm (Cartoon Network) Albums Comics Books Video games *January 14 - Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall *February 6 - Johnny Bravo: Date-o-Rama! *February 10 - F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin *March 4 - Watchmen: The End Is Nigh (Part 1) *May 10 - Johnny Bravo: The Hukka-Mega-Mighty-Ultra-Extreme Date-O-Rama! *June 1 - Guinness World Records: The Videogame (iOS Version) *June 9 - Lego Battles *July 30 - Watchmen: The End Is Nigh (Part 2) *August 25 - Batman: Arkham Asylum and The Clique: Diss and Make Up *September 15 - Scribblenauts *September 22 - Scooby-Doo! First Frights *October 6 - Game Party 3 *October 13 - Where the Wild Things Are *October 20 - The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun *October 27 - Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks and TouchMaster 3 *November 3 - Lego Rock Band *November 11 - Guinness World Records: The Videogame *November 17 - Scene It? Bright Lights! Big Screen! Theme park happenings * March 9 - The Dark Knight Coaster opens at Six Flags Mexico. Live shows People Births Deaths *January 2 - Steven Gilborn *January 3 - Pat Hingle *January 6 - Cheryl Holdridge, Don Galloway, John Scott Martin Home video releases DVD-only releases * January 13 - Appaloosa (New Line Home Entertainment) * January 20 ** Amusement (New Line Home Entertainment) ** Waterloo Bridge (Warner Home Video / Turner Entertainment) * January 27 ** Cannery Row (Warner Home Video) ** Far from the Madding Crowd (Warner Home Video) ** The Yellow Rolls-Royce (Warner Home Video) * February 17 - The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Season 1, Volume 1 * March 24 - Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird: 25th Anniversary Edition * April 21 ** Freakazoid!: The Complete Season 2 ** Tiny Toon Adventures: Season 1, Volume 2 * June 2 ** The Fox and the Child ** The Jetsons: Season 2, Volume 1 * September 22 - Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins * October 13 - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection, Volume 7 DVD and Blu-ray releases * January 13 - Appaloosa (New Line Home Entertainment) * January 20 - Amusement (New Line Cinema / New Line Home Entertainment / Picturehouse) * January 27 - Pride and Glory (New Line Home Entertainment) and RocknRolla (Warner Home Video) * February 3 - Being There: Deluxe Edition (Warner Home Video / Lorimar Productions) * February 10 - Nights in Rodanthe (Warner Home Video) * February 17 - Body of Lies (Warner Home Video) * April 7 - Yes Man (Warner Home Video) * April 14 - House of Saddam (HBO) * May 12 - Taking Chance (HBO) * June 9 - Gran Torino (Warner Home Video) * June 16 - Friday the 13th (New Line Home Entertainment) * June 23 - Inkheart (New Line Home Entertainment) * July 21 - Watchmen (Warner Home Video) * August 11 - 17 Again (New Line Home Entertainment) * September 22 ** Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (New Line Home Entertainment) ** Observe and Report (Warner Home Video) * September 29 - The Wizard of Oz: 70th Anniversary Edition (Warner Home Video) * October 6 - Trick 'r Treat (Warner Home Video) * October 27 - Orphan (Warner Home Video) * November 3 - The Incredible Mr. Limpet (Warner Home Video) * November 17 - My Sister's Keeper (Warner Home Video) * November 24 ** Four Christmases (New Line Home Entertainment) ** Shorts (Warner Home Video) * December 1 - Terminator Salvation (Warner Home Video) * December 8 - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Warner Home Video) * December 15 - The Hangover (Warner Home Video) Blu-ray-only releases * January 20 - The Notebook (New Line Home Entertainment) and Domino (New Line Home Entertainment) Direct-to-video releases *March 3 - Wonder Woman (Warner Bros. Animation / DC Comics / Warner Premiere) *April 7 - Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (Warner Bros. Animation / Hanna-Barbera / Warner Premiere) *June 2 - Spring Breakdown (Warner Premiere) *June 19 - Mr. Troop Mom (Warner Premiere) *July 28 - Green Lantern: First Flight (Warner Bros. Animation / DC Comics / Warner Premiere) *September 29 Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (Warner Bros. Animation / DC Comics / Warner Premiere) Category:2009 Category:Years Category:Timeline Category:Years in history